spongestormfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Nexus/Episode 2: Crusendus Maximus
Crusendus Maximus is the second episode of the first season of Galactic Nexus. Story so far "As inscribed in the prophecy, a young man named Frisch Celerent walks on a path where the future of being the ruler of time and space, the Harvester, awaits him. After fighting an entity called the Hollow Empress, he ended up on a different planet and met three natives named Jack, Patricia, and Layla, who revealed to him that he was on Planet Mobius. However, they were suddenly attacked by soldiers of the Serpenten Empire. After driving them away with Bakuu's assistance, they proceeded to where Darkstorm was currently stationed in order to devise a plan to defeat the Serpentens and find answers to the mystery of the Hollow Empress in the Mobians' dream, as well as the spatial anomalies occurring as of late. Such is the first page of the Harvester's history in a different realm." — Irissia Roleplay Back in the war council room, Frisch and company were holding a meeting regarding plans to retaliate against the Serpenten Empire on Mobius, as well as the existence of the Hollow Empress, who was alleged to be the culprit of the wide-scale spatial anomalies. "Serpentens," Kaiter growled out correcting him, "If you're going to fight them then you will need to be prepared to fight dirty." Frisch shrugged. "... Serpentens, then..." Irissia gave Kaiter a somewhat stern gaze. "We can employ underhanded tactics without issue. Besides, there is no time to think of honor in a battle to the death. But with the Hollow Empress, on the other hand... She must be dealt with in a different way, as the Harvester has decided to himself." Darkstorm sighs somewhat defeated and takes Kaiter's shoulder. "Would you excuse us for a moment?" Darkstorm asks as he squeezes Kaiter's shoulder, obviously very displeased with his general's attitude towards them. Bakuu shudders at his father's motions knowing full well not to get in the way when his dad is angry. Frisch blinked twice. Despite not taking offense from any of the seemingly rude gestures he's perceiving, he knew Darkstorm had to do what was needed. So Frisch simply nodded in affirmation to his request. Kaiter and Darkstorm walk out of the room and from the muffled argument outside... It's not pleasant. While waiting, Patricia turns to Frisch & Irissia & said "So, what do you & your friends like to do on your spare time?" "... Hang out together at home, shopping at the mall, some other stuff usual to young adults of my kind," Frisch answered. "My host likes to make sketches by the fountain on the village where she and Frisch lives. She often likes to draw h—" "Stop right there...!!" an inner voice beckoned within her. "No one needs to hear that bit!" "I-I mean, she often likes to draw still life around her," Irissia continued. She almost revealed something no one there needs to know. Especially that certain someone she knows. Bakuu looks at her sensing something off but chooses not to involve himself in the situation trying to focus on Espiata's beating heart only to be distracted by everyone elses. "Oookaay...? I recently like to create different potions for my spare time. I'm still learning the basics." Said Layla, while she shared her moment of spare time of creating different potions. "Anyway... it's nice to know that you have hobbies. Sometimes I like to jog around for a bit & maybe spend time with Blaze the Hedgecat." Said Jack as he sighed happily, remembering his first meeting with Blaze the Hedgecat in the past. "Sometimes when I'm not practicing my magic or flying on my broomstick with Layla, I plant some flowers & other plants in the backyard since I really adore the beauty of Mother Nature." Said Patricia, also sharing her love for the beauty of Mother Nature. "... I see, I see," Frisch affirmed. "Wait, hedgecat...? ... What." "I've never heard of a hedge... cat existing before... Are they cats who live in hedges...?" Irissia inquired, curious of the peculiarity she and Frisch were unaware of. Suddenly a pair of arms wrap around Jack from behind and he hears a familiar purring, " Hey Jackku." Bakuu ever on the defense pulls out his sword and growls. "...?" Frisch glanced at the entity behind Jack. Jack turns around to see the Hedgecat named Blaze the Hedgecat, daughter of Shadow the Hedgehog & Blaze the Cat from the future. Jack smiles & says "Blazey... you're here. It's nice to see you, sweetie." Jack cuddles the female Hedgecat gently. Frisch blinked twice at this sight. "Sweetie...? Ah well, to each their own." "And hedgecats are a hybrid of hedgehogs & cats. Long story." Layla whispered to Frisch & Irissia to clarify the information of Hedgecats & hyrbids. "... That's interesting...?" Frisch commented discreetly. He knew that, under normal circumstances, different animals cannot produce offspring. But then he reconsidered when it comes to Mobians—these anthropomorphs. He now came to an idea that different animals might have been different races to Mobians instead. And he would be encountering a product of interracial Mobian procreation. Blaze hugs Jack tight and kisses his cheek, "You guys talking about me?" Bakuu still is confused from the encounter but slowly sheathes his sword, "What's his issue?" Blaze asks. Irissia observed what was happening around them. She probably was expecting some progress to the situation but internal situations seemed awry for a short while. Will they even get to the part where they talk more about the Hollow Empress or even devise a counterattack against the invading Serpentens? Since she did not have answers at the moment, she continued to behave properly while she waited for progress. Darkstorm walks back in with Kaiter whose uniform is slightly smoking. "Jack, where was the heaviest resistance?" Jack begins thinking about the Serpents, learning about their venomous fangs & their swords & shields & said "Heaviest resistance you say? About the Serpents? I don't even know where to start on where we can counter-attack, let alone knowing our new Serpent enemies, to be honest. They just appeared by the energy portals like the ones in our dreams last night. The only we can think of right is their venom in the fangs, their swords & shields." "... Energy portals...?" Frisch queried. "... I don't think you've mentioned those before." "Master Altus, it would seem that the Serpentens might be capable of generating spatial distortions, based on Jack's new information where he mentioned energy portals. The Hollow Empress is also capable of such, but she has not appeared here yet. But we have arrived here via a spatial anomaly caused by the empress' attack. Which means the Serpentens might have been here by will." "... But he was talking about the dream... so the nature of the portals might be related to the Hollow Empress. Sending them in would be unlikely, unless she has made contact with them prior. But if those portals merely appeared alongside her in Jack's dream, then it's either the Serpentens themselves or someone else we do not know." Patricia begins to think about the connection, saying "Either the Serpents took the opportunity of these transportations, or if it is someone else, then who?" Layla steps up & said "I'm beginning to think that the Serpentens more like took the opportunity for conquest. But we're gonna need more information about all this to fill the pieces of the puzzle." "... The thought of energy portals having a connection to the Hollow Empress is getting weaker," Frisch declared. "Someone else is helping the conquest." Darkstorm looks at the map and tries to think where the Serpentens could set up camp, "We need to hit them hard if we are to attain victory against them," he says as Bakuu heads outside to meet up with his legion, "But where would they got to camp out this area is not to their liking." "... I see, I see," Frisch affirmed. "What else do we consider? "I agree, Darkstorm. You're not leaving a lot of room for comfort," Blaze says as she blows into her hands to warm them. "The Serpentens do not like cold weather like you, Blaze, since their planet is one giant desert," Darkstorm says as he finds where he thinks the serpentens would most likely set up camp, "So we look in the one place that stays well above 70° Fahrenheit." Blaze looks at the map with her boyfriend and friends, "The Steel Works Zone," she says sounding all too curious for her own good, "Eggman owns that sector how would they get past him?" Darkstorm looks at her with a face that could cut the tension, "Eggman isn't as perceptive as he once was after I shorted out his security network from last time." "... If they have set up camp there, then I know just what to do," Frisch declared. "If their defenses are insufficient, it's most likely I'll put them down myself." Darkstorm looks to Frisch and nods his head. "Very well, just note that one of Serpeina's Field Commanders are with them I want him alive for interrogation," he says, clenching his fist. "We will need reinforcements for scouting missions. Mistress Shoko will be of aid to us," Kaiter says pulling up the map and point to where Shoko will be before Darkstorm stops him. "Shoko doesn't wish to be disturbed," Darkstorm says catching the attention of Kaiter, Kiva and Blaze. "Why don't you wish to involve her?" Blaze asks while crossing her arms "She's mad at him for not informing her about our people," Kiva whispers to her, "She has a bit of bad blood with humanity." "We still need them for this mission, Shoko's scouts and personal guard are perfect for this mission," Kaiter says before adding, "If you just go and talk to her she may grant us some aid." Darkstorm snarls at Kaiter before leaving the room, "I will not involve my wife in this situation." "Listen, I can appreciate your parental instincts. Thou right now, teamwork is all about trust. The question is, how do we capture the field commander, let alone sneaking past the Guards?" said Jack. Patricia begins thinking of a way & said "Either we lure the guards away or Layla can conduct some sleeping gas like potions". "I can help out either way, thou we need to be silent as well as camoflauged." Said Layla, holding a potion book to search up for any recipe for a sleeping gas potion & its ingredients. Kaiter sneaks out of the room to go find Shoko and her scouts behind Darkstorms back. Frisch was observant enough to notice it. Regardless, he stayed quiet about it, in hopes of seeing interesting events unfold from that action. "... If he wishes to send reinforcements, then so shall it be. What's important is that we don't send too many, especially if the camp is small." He glances at the three Mobians. "... You seem confident... I presume you have scouted before." "If you need effective stealth, then my host Seele's powers are of great use," Irissia spoke. "I'll let her take the reins." Upon those words, her hair color changed into light gold while her eyes' hue into turquoise. It was Seele. "All right, I'm up!" she declared. "That's nice to hear. we have been scouting only a few times during our time with the Freedom Fighters. Best we stay hidden & keep a look out for any possible dangers, since a Scout with a keen eye can save an entire team." said Patricia with a smile on her face. "I better get to making sleeping gas potions for the stealth mission." Said Layla as she looks through the potion book to gather ingredients to make a sleeping gas potion. "... Very well," Frisch affirmed. Bakuu walks having stripped off his heavy armor and cape, wearing only a casual uniform, "I will go. You will need the eyes on the ground." "... I could go to Sveionagoria alone and complete the mission in no time.. but there's no helping it. I am not the leader and everyone wants to volunteer in the recon. Besides, who knows when there would be unexpected encounters. I'll just go with this then." "... I'll go to our ethereal plane and infiltrate from there. Elainne, provide them my visual when we get there." "Got it," Seele affirmed. "I'll serve as your astral medium to Frisch here. Anything you wanted to tell him, please direct your thoughts to him through me." Darkstorm nods his head and looks to the group. "Let this crusade begin." Bakuu heads back out to his legion being followed by Blaze the Hedgecat, "Something on your mind?" he asks her as she catches up to him. "Why does your father not want to call your mother?" Blaze asks him a bit curious. Frisch and Seele nodded in agreement with Darkstorm. Patricia, Jack & Layla also nod in agreement, as Patricia said with a smile while preparing herself with the team. "Good luck to you all." They then ventured towards the Steel Works Zone as planned. They stopped a significant distance away from the enemy camp as Seele had cast a command that wraps her allies in a wispy ethereal aura, preventing the naked eye from seeing them. She also made sure that those who are affected by the command can see each other and are able to communicate in her astral network. Behind them walked Frisch—seven turquoise rays orbiting around him in accelerating speeds before transmuting into the pitch-black raiment of the Harvester. Astral smoke effused from the armor as turquoise lines on his raiment faintly glowed so eerily. At that point, he had transported himself into Sveionagoria. "... The harvest will now begin," Frisch sent his thoughts to the astral network. Bakuu looks to his legion and roars signifying them to march. A chicken watched the legion. Bakuu's legion doesn't notice it as they march to the field of battle to await confirmation to raid the compound. The chicken scratched his head, finding his companion nowhere. He started to search for his missing friend. Seele sent a mental signal to Bakuu's legion to stand by as they, too, were now part of the astral network. She can be seen by those in the network floating calmly in front of the legion, cloaked in a wispy raiment having a pair of ethereal butterfly wings behind her. "... All scouts, let us proceed with caution towards the camp and assess the battlefield. I am expecting immaterial detectors from the enemy... but as long as I am in the Etherspace, no one can see me." Such were Frisch's mental instructions to the scouts as he spearheaded them towards the camp while in Sveionagoria, in an effort to see what the camp was like: the size, the number of enemies, possible threats, the strategic target (the field commander), etc. Kaiter, on the other hand, headed west to where he figures where Shoko and her group are camped out, "I only hope she is in a listening mode." The chicken stumbled upon the female Chimera wolf. He apologized for being in her way. "I am sorry senora. By the way, have you seen a green parrot around?" "Sorry, no. But I'll help you," Shoko replied. "My lady," she hears Kaiter call out as he runs up and kneels, " I am sorry to disturb you my lady but I humbly request your aid." Shoko growls at Kaiter. "No." Kaiter looks at her before returning her anger, "I have no idea why you have the half that made my kind what they are and I can really not give a care in the world. Your duty as the queen must outweigh your spiteful issues towards us," He growls out getting up in her face as her guards draw arrows, "Right now your husband needs you and he won't admit it because he respects you too much to ask. But I am not him and I am asking, and unlike him, I will drag you by your tail if need be." Shoko sighed. "I'm helping someone else right now. As your queen, I demand that you stay out of this. Goodbye." Kaiter watches as she walks away with a dark glare and claws the rocks nearby in anger, "As you wish my lady." Shoko turned to the rooster. "Can you tell me your name, first? I'm Shoko Indrani." "I am Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González, but just call me Panchito Pistoles," Panchito, the chicken, replied. "I see. Well, let's find this green parrot friend of yours," Shoko said, travelling with Panchito. Patricia, Jack & Layla sneaks through the shadows with Seele to keep a close eye on the Serpents movement, while Layla has a pack of sleeping gas potions ready incase to make sure the Serpents say quiet during the mission through the Steel Works Zone, while staying close together as a Scouting Team. Jack wonders what's going on over there, first a chicken with a sombrero & now a queen trying to help someone else, thinking about if they are gonna be ok & hopefully they don't get caught up with a Sperentens camp, making sure that they don't raise any alarm. He sees the brutal beating of a prisoner and traitor in their camp, Serpenten's are not the one to be caught by. "Please no more," the prisoner begs as they just continue to beat him. He was viewing the situation from Sveionagoria using his Prismatic Eyes. "Just you wait... We'll take care of this camp," he thought to himself. "All scouts, assessment report on your end," he relayed to them via the astral network as he was scanning other important areas of the camp to search for weak points. In addition, he was searching for the field commander—the Harvester's vision pierced through mundane matter. Bakuu continues to grow impatient as the scouts continue their assessment of the situation wanting to hurry into battle, "You need to relax more kitty," Blaze says as she walks by and sits on a rock, "Its hard to relax when millions of lives are at stake," Bakuu says angrily. Patricia whispers quietly to the astral network "The Serpentens are incredible brutal to the poor prisoners. So they can be a bit unpredictable when unleashed." Jack whispered "No kidding. We don't want to get caught by these Serpents, especially ones that can bite with poisonous venom." Layla whispered as well with her sleeping gas potions on standby "I have my sleeping gas potions on standby. Still figuring out the key weak points of the Serpents base camp to engage." A rogue Serpenten tries to call for help, "over here!" "... That prisoner is trying to distract the other Serpentens...? Let me just do this then..." "... Prism Shift: Veisherald." Upon those words, a violet orb swirled around him and broke into smaller orbs, creating an electrified vortex of wispy violet energy. He was then wrapped in a veil of light which quickly dissipated, revealing the Harvester's raiment with violet lines instead of turquoise. The helmet lines formed what seemed to be a pattern of a tiger's face. "Since they are weak against the cold, I could just whip out a blizzard. But the legion is behind us, it may hamper their performance. I should consider all present battle conditions next time... but it doesn't hurt to ask now." "To the legion: does snow and cold hamper your performance?" he relayed to the legion. Using his Prismatic Eyes to view inside the camp from Prismatagoria, he tried to locate exactly where the field commander is, which is what he was doing since he got there. He let the other scouts assess the battlefield of weak points so that the raid will go smoothly for the legion. Bakuu shakes his head "no", "Not unless we are ectothermic like the Serpentens. This may just be an easy fight for once." "... Very well. When you see the blizzard, it is time to attack," he relayed to Bakuu and his legion. As with the other scouts, his words were as follows: "... All scouts, infiltrate the camp headquarters immediately and capture the field commander. Incapacitate tactical targets on the way at your own discretion." Frisch snapped his fingers. A command that protects all designated prisoners and allies from the current supernatural weather was cast. Chained to it was... "... Elivagar." Upon those words, Prismion scripts swirled around his right arm. After raising his right hand, the script rewrote the Prismion form of the current weather to snowy conditions in Einonagoria, the material plane. As such, a blizzard suddenly whipped within the scope of the camp, gradually increasing in intensity. "There's the signal, let's do it." Said Patricia after seeing the blizzard with Jack & Layla, getting ready to attack on Frisch's command. Jack begins thinking & gets an idea, that the ice & snow element reminds him of his ancient friend Josh from the past, while thinking that his water power in certain conditions, that might help on decreasing the Serpents movement & also disrupting the Serpents balance as he blasts a stream of water across the ground under the Serpents feet & due to the cold conditions of the blizzard, causes the water around the Serpents to freeze their feet. "Josh & Yuki, if only you see us now." Patricia & Layla quickly rush in & begin blasting their magic at the Serpents, seeing this as an opportunity to strike, to get to the rogue Serpent for infomation. "Why aren't they infiltrating...? Guess I'll do it myself..." Frisch thought to himself as he glanced upon the field commander's location (because he was using Prismatic Eyes thrice already to see through physical obstacles) and rushed over there, preparing to capture the target undetected. Patricia, Layla & Jack quickly rush to help Frisch capture the Serpent field commander, while making sure that the Serpents were immobilise. Layla whispered while she toss sleeping gas Potions at the Serpents to try & put them & maybe even the Serpenten field commander to sleep. "Seems like we have to take out a couple Serpents guarding the commander & the rogue serpent to render them immobilise first before we capture the field commander. We can never be too careful without getting poisoned by their bites." "You're right Layla. Plus there's a Rogue serpent that is tortured & is calling for our help, since the other Serpents thinking that he's a traitor. Do you think the Rogue serpent can come with us or not just yet since we don't know if it's a Spy or he's telling the truth? Maybe he can also provide as much info as the field commander." Jack added wondering if the Rogue Serpent is either innocent or a spy. Soon they hear the war cry of Bakuu's legion as they charge in as the weather changes, they catch the Serpentens ill-prepared to face the allied forces. The defector continues to scream for aid, "Please someone help!" "Go, now." said Patricia as she gives the signal to Jack & Layla, as the two Female Mobians quickly ambush at the Serpenten Field Commander from behind with a sleeping gas potion, while Jack rush to the Rogue Serpent's side to help set him free. While the blizzard was raging in the camp, Frisch had snuck his way into the main building of said camp, thanks to being in Sveionagoria and using his Prismatic Eyes to view past physical obstacles. As soon as he noticed Jack and Layla enter the field commander's room, where Frisch was also there, he stood by and let the two do the work to see if they are truly capable. As with Seele, she utilized Frisch's visual and the Prismion signatures of Frisch's weather protection command to identify the prisoners affected by it. With a wave of her hand, all of them were recalled to her location using astral teleportation by forcing them into Sveionagoria and taking them to her location via spirit hands. Bakuu rushes to get to the prisoners as soon as possible before frostbite sets in, "How much time do we have until the storm fades?" "... Until I will it to," Frisch relayed to Bakuu. "... But I'll do us endotherms a favor and decrease the intensity." Upon those words, the blizzard slowly weakened into light snowfall. Patricia rush in as well while helping the prisoners escape as well & said "Let's get these prisoners to safety quickly & also take the Serpenten's field commander into custody." "Right, this field commander's got a lot to answer to." said Jack as he & Layla carry the Serpenten Field Commander away, while Patricia begins helping the group on leading the prisoners to safety out of the Serpenten's Main Camp in a fair distance with the groups' aid. "... I did not expect the threat to be significant but I'll go with it..." Frisch thought to himself. "... for the harvest is bountiful." And just like that, he oversaw the aftermath operations with Seele now by his side back in the physical plane. The defector looks at Bakuu and nods his head as he rips teh lock off, "Knowing Serpina's Empire they cant make a lock worth for anything," Bakuu says as the Defector leaves his cage, "I am sorry I couldn't get to you sooner my lord. The Field Commander found me out sooner than expected," the defector says stretching himself out, "Sitting in that thing can give you such a crick in the neck." "It be alright. Let's get you & the prisoners to safety while we send this field commander to interrogation." Said Patricia as she, Jack & Layla are ready to take the Field Commander with the heroes' help to a location for interrogation. The Defector nods walking with them to their base as they take the captured Field Commander. Now that the allied forces have all left the camp, it was time for Frisch and Seele to make their leave after overseeing the operations. "... Strange. I didn't expect the resistance to be this... mediocre." "Well, they don't exhibit enough supernatural ability so far, right? They are venomous but it's pointless if they couldn't land a bite." "... We still have to maintain a certain level of caution. Who knows if they were just hiding their true powers." "Good point," Seele affirmed. "We still have our other allies anyway." While the two were walking with their new allies, silence permeated the air of Sveionagoria. From within watched a figure concealed by a black robe with white stripes around the clothing. Its partially covered head nodded slightly. "So this is where he ended up in after that battle... I expect more interesting things from this chain of events. Entertain me more before her advent... Harvester." To be continued in the next episode...